


I've Been Calling Your Name Into The Universe

by KiwiTyTy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Valhalla
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiTyTy/pseuds/KiwiTyTy
Summary: Watching from across the table, Eivor’s breath caught in his chest; Hytham was beautiful. Eivor had known that for a long, in fact, he had first noticed him during their meeting in Norway. As full of distrust as that time had been, Eivor could not deny he had been slightly taken by the other man.
Relationships: Eivor/Hytham (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130





	I've Been Calling Your Name Into The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Assassin's Creed fic! This idea has been stuck in my head ever since Hytham showed Eivor the Leap of Faith and I finally got around to writing it.
> 
> Has anyone else's romancing plans been ruined by Hytham? I can't bring myself to romance anyone!
> 
> Title was inspired by the line "been calling your name in this whole universe" in the song Heartbeat by BTS.

After being gone for many long weeks, Eivor met with Randvi to give word of their new alliance before hurrying through the Longhouse, only stopping to gather two cups of mead and a plate of food as he rushed to meet with Hytham. 

Bursting into the bureau, Eivor greeted Hytham loudly, basking in the warmth that washed over him as his friend turned slowly, a smiling pulling at his lips as he returned Eivor’s enthusiastic greeting. Urging his amused friend to sit at the only table not covered with paper, Eivor quickly put their food down before carefully pulling the handful of dusty pages he had found while exploring the ancient bureau in Essex. 

Wordlessly waving away Hytham’s enthusiastic thanks as he took the frail paper, Eivor insisted they eat, knowing Hytham frequently neglected food in favour of his work. As they began their meal, Eivor filled the silence with stories of the ruins, promising to retrieve the piece of armour he had seen but hadn't been able to carry after Hytham questioned at him about it. 

Soon his stories turned to laughter-filled complaints as he recounted how many times he had slipped down muddy banks and into water shades of green he did not want to think about in the time worn, flooded maze he had discovered.

Quickly Hytham’s laughter outshone Eivor’s words, and he took the opportunity to pause and wet his mouth with his mead, watching as Hytham threw his head back in laughter at Eivor’s misadventures.

Watching from across the table, Eivor’s breath caught in his chest; Hytham was beautiful. Eivor had known that for a long, in fact, he had first noticed him during their meeting in Norway. As full of distrust as that time had been, Eivor could not deny he had been slightly taken by the other man.

Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, Hytham’s quieting laughter brought Eivor back from his thoughts.

“Eivor Wolf-Kissed, brave Vikingr, second in command of Ravensthorpe; covered in mud, looking like a drowned rat, that is quite the picture!” He exclaimed, eyes shining with humour.

Suddenly, Eivor found himself frozen, staring at Hytham as he wiped away the last tear from his reddened cheeks. Sending a quick glance at the codex pages sitting on the table between them, Hytham looked at Eivor, sincerity written across his handsome features.

“Thank you again, Eivor,” he said, a grateful smile replacing the laughter on his lips. “Those ruins are centuries old; I cannot imagine how dangerous it must have been for you to get these pages out intact.”

Nodding silently, Eivor caught himself thinking _he is beautiful_ before leaning forward and pressing his lips against the other man’s.

For a moment Eivor savoured the feeling as a warmth he had never felt before flooded into his chest. Eivor knew he had never been in love before; for so long he had focused on killing Kjotve and regaining his families honour, but now, in the rolling green hills of England, he had realized just how important Hytham had become.

Bringing a hand to cradle Hytham’s cheek, realization slammed into Eivor, causing him to drop his hand and throw himself away from the other man. Both men stared at each other in shock, a suffocating silence stealing the air around them. 

“I– I,” Eivor stuttered bowing his head, refusing to look at Hytham. As the silence grew deafening Eivor couldn’t help the relief that washed over him as he heard someone walk along the wood outside the bureau, one of Randvi’s messengers appearing in the doorway.

“Eivor, Randvi wishes to speak to you in the Longhouse.”

“Yes, thank you. I will speak to her shortly,” Eivor replied quickly, watching as the messenger nodded before leaving. 

Turning back to the table, but still refusing to make eye contact with the other, Eivor whispered, “Forgive me, I should not have…”

Trailing off, Eivor couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence. Instead he cast his eyes toward the floor and muttered “I am needed elsewhere.”

Quickly gathering their cups and plate, Eivor hastily stepped out of the building. Ignoring the disappointment prickling in his chest, he made his way to the Longhouse.

_One Week Later..._

Hesitation left Eivor standing awkwardly on the dirt path leading to Raventhorpe’s bureau. Uncertainty sat heavy in his chest, a feeling the normally confident Vikingr had become all too familiar with during his time away, raiding supplies at Randvi’s request. 

Would Hytham want to see him? What of their friendship? Had he ruined their growing bond with his impulsive actions? A rare bolt of fear stuck Eivor as the questions swirled around his mind. Mixed with the self-deprecating questions, he was also ashamed to admit that he had left with his crew without word to Hytham, something he hadn’t done since the Hidden One gifted him the knowledge of their Leap of Faith. 

Sweeping his eyes over the settlement, Eivor considered passing the Order medallion he had collected during the raiding to someone else, along with a message of apology to Hytham. They could deliver the items, while giving Eivor more time to bury the uncertainty that had made its home in his chest, and maybe he could finally find the right words to apologize. Hopefully, he would be able to salvage their friendship.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Eivor forced himself to step toward the bureau stairs. He was Eivor Wolf-Kissed, he hadn’t hidden from Kjotve, he hadn’t bowed in front of Harald, nor had he stepped away from his brother’s side as Styrbjorn tried to convince Sigurd not to leave Norway. He would not allow himself to hide in his uncertainty and fear now.

Moving quickly toward the door, Eivor tapped on the doorframe, only stepping inside once Hytham looked up and mumbled a confused “Eivor?”

And just as quickly as his bravery had arrived, it fled once again leaving Eivor standing frozen under Hytham’s stare.

“I…” he stuttered, reaching into his bag to pull out the medallion. “I collected this from a man in a monastery in Northumbria.”

Hytham nodded slowly, hesitantly taking the medallion from Eivor. Thanking him quietly, Hytham turned toward the shelves covering the back wall to sort the medallion away and enter the new information into in his files. Once he finished, Hytham kept his eyes trained on the rolls of paper in front of him, refusing to turn to the man standing silently behind him.

Letting silence sit heavy in the air, Hytham only spoke when Eivor began to fidget, glancing at the door wondering if his presence was as unwanted as he had feared.

“Why did you kiss me?”

Freezing, Eivor involuntarily blurt out the first thing that came to mind: 

The truth.

“You were laughing.”

Hytham released a short unamused laugh, “There are better ways to get someone to be quiet.”

Eivor’s eyes whipped from the door to Hytham’s back so fast the Vikingr felt his head spin.

“No!” He exclaimed. “You misunderstand, I did not want you to stop, I–”

Realizing what he was about to admit, Eivor dropped his eyes to the floor as a blood filled his cheeks.

“You what, Eivor?” Hytham asked, exasperation slipping into his voice, turning to stare at him. “You left without saying a word to me, leaving me confused for days, I deserve to know!”

Taking a moment to swallow his fear, Eivor glanced at Hytham and found him staring back at Eivor, impatience and annoyance clear in his eyes. 

_He is still so beautiful_ , Eivor thought. Using that thought to bring him courage, Eivor gathered enough to say,

“You were laughing, and you looked so beautiful.” 

Hytham’s eyes widened in surprise as he sucked in a shocked breath and all of a sudden Eivor couldn’t stop himself from talking.

“It is true that I did not intend to kiss you that day, and I have spent the past few days searching for the correct words to apologize, but I cannot bring myself to regret my actions,” he admitted. “If I have made you uncomfortable, if you do not want me like that, then I will never–” 

A pair of lips suddenly cut off Eivor’s words, causing him to freeze once again. Blinking in shock, Eivor forced himself to move and bring his hands to hold Hytham’s waist, pulling the other man against him as he pressed into the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Hytham pressed his forehead against Eivor’s.

“I want you too,” Hytham whispered into the air between them. “I was afraid you thought it was a mistake, that you would stop coming to see me.”

“I will not stop coming to you,” Eivor assured, the uncertainty that had been weighing his chest down for the past week finally begining to unravel as hope broke though and spread warmth through his body. “Whenever I am away I dream of the day I will be able see you again, and when I return home you are the first person I want to see.”

“I am glad,” Hytham murmured, pressing a lingering kiss against Eivor’s lips, “that I am not alone with these feelings.”

Standing pressed together, both men let a comforting silence surrounded them, allowing themselves time to relish in their shared feelings. The uncertainty and fear of the past few days finally dispersing as the the comfort of returned love surrounded them.

Too soon Hytham pulled back and took Eivor’s hand, pulling him to the table where everything had all started, and sat down.

“You know,” he said, gesturing for Eivor to sit across from him, “you never finished telling me about the bureau in Essex.”

Smiling gently as he glanced at their joined hands, Eivor sat down, resting their intertwined hands on the tabletop. 

“I did not,” he replied, giving Hytham’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Where did I stop?”

Bringing his empty hand to tap his chin in thought, Hytham gave a small laugh as he remembered,

“I believe you had just pulled yourself out of yet another flooded room and were trying to light a torch.”

Letting out an indignant huff at the reminder of being ‘covered in mud, looking like a drowned rat’ Eivor once again began telling Hytham the, slightly exaggerated, story of his adventures. 

And if Hytham caught him staring lovestruck whenever he took a break to watch the Hidden One laugh, both men only feel deeper in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please forgive all the commas, I'm learning I love over using them in my fics. If you notice any errors, please comment and I'll fix it ASAP.
> 
> I don't know if there is a Order medallion in any of the monasteries in Northumbria, I haven't raided any of them yet. But I needed a place and I needed a medallion so I stared at the map until I settled on Northumbria.


End file.
